The present invention relates to telecommunications, and more particularly to networks and systems used to access the Internet.
The Internet is a modern communication system that allows computer operators (users) to network with other operators as well as a variety of Internet databases (sites). These Internet sites often provide useful information, such as news and weather information, or offer products or services that can be purchased by users using, for example, credit card numbers.
Although the Internet is steadily increasing in popularity, many prospective users are unable to overcome the cost and complexity of gaining access to the Internet using conventional methods. First, a prospective user must purchase an expensive personal computer and appropriate software. Next, the prospective user must establish an account with an Internet access provider or on-line service provider such as America Online. The prospective user must master the operating system of the personal computer to establish access to the Internet. Finally, the user must search for useful and interesting Internet sites, often requiring the user to memorize and enter long and confusing uniform resource locators (URLs), or to search through pull-down tables for a desired Internet site. Faced with these hurdles, many prospective users become overwhelmed and abandon their efforts to gain access to the Internet.
Recognizing that there are a vast number of potential users that cannot afford to purchase a personal computer, or who are intimidated by personal computer operation, computer makers have sought to provide low cost and easy-to-understand Internet access systems. One such system is produced by WebTV Networks, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif. The WebTV system provides a set-top box that connects to a user""s television and allows the user to access the Internet using a wireless input device, thereby eliminating the cost of a computer monitor, while providing a convenient data input method. However, the WebTV set-top box is comparable to personal computers in price, and requires the user to master much of the same expensive and confusing software that is used on personal computers. Therefore, although the WebTV system makes accessing the Internet somewhat less complicated, it remains too expensive and complex for many potential users.
What is needed is an Internet access system that is significantly less expensive than personal computers, and is as easy to use as a television.
The present invention is directed to a system server for a channel-based network that includes at least one user terminal and at least one Internet site. The system server includes a channel table database that stores a master channel table including a list of Internet site names, associated channel numbers, and associated Internet addresses. In response to a download request, at least a portion of the master channel table is transmitted to a user terminal of the channel-based network via the Internet. The downloaded channel table information is utilized at the user terminals to access selected Internet sites by entering the channel number using an input device similar to a television remote control. By storing the master channel table at the server such that the channel table information can be selectively downloaded, the user-terminals can be manufactured using substantially less expensive components than those needed in conventional networks.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, in response to a service request received from a user terminal, the system server compares user identification information received from the user terminal with information stored in a network database. When the received identification matches user/terminal information stored in the network database, the system server transmits an authorization code to the user terminal, thereby enabling the user terminal to download channel table information into an operation (volatile) memory either from a non-volatile memory at the user terminal, or from the system server. By controlling the transfer of channel table information using authorization codes, the system server is able to perform centralized control over the channel-based network, thereby preventing unauthorized users and/or unauthorized user terminals from accessing the Internet sites of the channel-based network.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the system server includes an update manager database for storing update information used to schedule updates to the channel table information stored by each user terminal. Each user terminal includes a non-volatile memory for storing a local channel table, and transmits a channel table version number to the server when service is requested. The channel table version number indicates the last update to the local channel table. The system server compares the channel table version number received from the user terminal with a master version number that is stored in the update manager database. The master version number indicates the most recent updates to the master channel table. If the master channel table includes more recently updated channel table information than that stored by the user terminal, and if an update is scheduled for the user terminal requesting service, then updated channel table information is transmitted to the user terminal. Accordingly, the dissemination of channel table information is controlled from a system server, thereby preventing unauthorized access to the Internet sites of the channel-based network.